<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deku gaming: Doki Doki Literature Club! by Ocean_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344908">Deku gaming: Doki Doki Literature Club!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_writer/pseuds/Ocean_writer'>Ocean_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, I mean, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Innocent Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, LATER, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend, Tokoyami Fumikage gamer, Tokoyami Fumikage is a Good Friend, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, feel free to comment otherwise, for now, happy!, i think, if not, not much longer, or will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_writer/pseuds/Ocean_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Deku Gaming! Where we play games you recommend! Today, me and some of my friends are playing a game Kacchan recommended: Doki Doki Literature Club!! I don't know why Aoyama screams every time I mention it, or why Tokoyami played it, but I hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>-Deku</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya and company play Ddlc, stuff happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deku gaming: Doki Doki Literature Club!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I have a good feeling about this one!! Two of my favorite fandoms collide!?! YES! Okay, in all actuality, I hope you enjoy this fic!</p><p> </p><p>-OW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoriya: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new Youtube channel, Deku does video games! If you don’t know me, I’m a hero in training at UA. Today we will be playing a game recommended by Kacchan-</p><p>Bakugou: DON'T CALL ME THAT ON CAMERA NERD!!!</p><p>Midoriya: Sorry! Bakugou, called ‘Doki Doki Literature club!’</p><p>Aoyama: *screams*</p><p>Midoriya: AOYAMA ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!?</p><p>Aoyama: DO NOT MENTION THAT CURSED GAME NEAR ME!!!</p><p>Midoriya: but it looks so cute!!</p><p>Aoyama: ...that’s how they get you, mon ami..</p><p>Midoriya: well..anyways!</p><p>*Midoriya clicks into the game, welcomed with a monotone warning screen*</p><p>Midoriya: Why is there a warning? Thirteen and up, not for the faint of heart, anxiety, depression.. Kacchan what are you making me play..</p><p>Uraraka: Hey Deku! Whatcha doing?</p><p>Midoriya: contemplating…</p><p>Uraraka: *reads warning* well, you aren’t faint of heart! Do you have anxiety or depression?</p><p>Midoriya: both..</p><p>Uraraka: well, its up to you..</p><p>Midoriya: I’ll play it. I want to see where it goes!</p><p>Uraraka: Hey, can I invite some people? I think it would be fun!!</p><p>Midoriya: sure! </p><p>*Uraraka runs out of the room, and a few minutes later returns with Kirishima, Jirou, Kaminari, Iida, Todoroki, and surprisingly Tokoyami.*</p><p>Midoriya: Hey everyone! </p><p>Kirishima: Tokoyami, why did you insist on coming? It looks like an anime game, I didn’t know you were into that stuff bro.</p><p>Tokoyami: I’ve seen the game, I want reactions.</p><p>Midoriya: get comfortable and we’ll start!!</p><p>*everyone settles down, and Midoriya clicks start*</p><p>“Doki Doki!” </p><p>Cheerful music follows the cry, the monochrome screen turning into bright pastels welcoming the students to play.</p><p>Kirishima: Aw this looks so cute!</p><p>Kaminari: Tokoyami played this!?!?</p><p>Jirou: okay, place bets on who’s evil.</p><p>Uraraka: evil?</p><p>Jirou: BAKUGOU recommended it, meaning that there’s gonna be a bad guy. I’m betting on red head.</p><p>Kaminari: yeah, evil gingers..</p><p>Kirishima: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!!</p><p>Iida: I believe that none of them are evil! Bakugou, despite his flaws, is still a hero and plays happy games!! *insert hand chops*</p><p>Everyone: ….</p><p>Todoroki: I hear him playing COD sometimes, he keeps screaming ‘die’ and fires his gun about ten times.</p><p>Iida: I-</p><p>Tokoyami: ..revelry in the dark.</p><p>Kirishima: I’m betting on miss purple hair</p><p>Kaminari: BUT DUDE SHE’S HOT</p><p>Todoroki: I think it’s the one with light pink hair.</p><p>Uraraka: I think it’s the other pink haired girl! She looks too happy</p><p>Midoriya: Well, if we’ve all placed our bets-</p><p>Todoroki: wait, you haven’t placed yours Midoriya</p><p>Midoriya: um, none of them?</p><p>Tokoyami: JUST CLICK START</p><p>Midoriya: ALRIGHT!</p><p>Panicking, Midoriya friskily clicks ‘new game’ the screen fades to black.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                        - Act 1 begins-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy what you've read so far, please consider leaving a comment or kudos!!</p><p> </p><p>-OW</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>